Pacte avec l'Enfer - Traduction
by Nihon mania
Summary: "Le Frappeur" est en liberté et ne laisse aucune trace à suivre au FBI. Désespérés de l'attraper, ils envoient comme proie une enthousiaste Caroline Forbes, en lui demandant de rendre visite au plus célèbre et terrible criminel jamais emprisonné. Klaus Mikaelson. Mais cela fera-t-il avancer leur enquête ? Ou enverront-t-ils Caroline sur une voie qu'elle n'était pas prête à suivre ?


HELL'o !

À défaut de continuer à traduire celle sur Twilight (qui a été entièrement modifiée par l'auteur), je me lance dans une nouvelle qui m'a énormément marquée !

J'ai adoré à la fois le caractère des personnages et l'intrigue qui est tout à fait originale... Pour celles et ceux d'entre vous qui aiment les psychopathes, sur fond de suspens et de mystère, alors elle risque de vous plaire !

Je suis contente de la partager avec vous en tous cas :D Avec l'accord de son auteur - MidnightAngel30 - bien sûr !

Je ne peux vous dire en revanche la fréquence à laquelle je publierai, désolée...

* * *

\- Pacte avec l'Enfer –

Quelque part au fond du Texas, se trouvait une maison abandonnée au milieu d'un champ, éloignée de toute civilisation. Dans cette maison, il y avait une pièce sombre avec une simple chaise au milieu et des murs entièrement recouverts de pierres. Une fille apeurée, probablement âgée de 25 ans, était assise sur cette chaise les mains ligotées dans le dos. Sa bouche en revanche, n'était pas bâillonnée.

A quoi bon ? Personne ne l'entendrait crier de toute façon.

« S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle, les yeux rougis par la douleur et les larmes. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir !

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir faire cela, chérie, répondit un jeune homme, moqueur.

Il devait avoir la trentaine environ.

\- Tu es mon invitée ! Ce serait impoli de partir avant même le début de la partie. »

L'homme brun faisait passer sa batte en aluminium d'une main à l'autre, lançant des regards malicieux entre la fille et son jouet. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle était là. Il lui avait donné le strict minimum pour qu'elle survive, mais pas plus. La faim devait la tenailler à présent et plusieurs pains entiers ne suffiraient sûrement pas à la rassasier.

Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Peut-être était-ce Marie ? Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il allait l'appeler. Marie était un joli prénom. Bien trouvé pour une jolie fille. Elle lui avait apporté pas mal de distractions pendant son séjour ici dans cette maison des horreurs. Sa résistance était tellement amusante.

« Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? hurla-t-elle.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- Ah, la fameuse question. C'est fou le nombre de gens qui veulent savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont été capturés… Ils pensent tous qu'une organisation secrète complote contre leur petite vie ennuyeuse. Comme s'il y avait une raison à leur enlèvement. Alors que vraiment… cela n'a rien de personnel du tout, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il se mit à lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Tu étais à côté. C'était pratique. Et je _m'ennuyais. »_

Son expression se transforma en colère. Il n'était plus amusé du tout. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était là. Il n'y avait plus rien de nouveau, plus rien d'excitant avec cette fille. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de la garder.

« Si vous me laissez partir, je –

\- Tu feras quoi, hm ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de négocier quoi que ce soit avec moi », dit-il sur un ton léger.

Il positionna sa raquette de façon à la tenir par le manche. Puis d'un seul geste souple, il balança son bras vers elle – mais s'arrêta juste avant que l'arme ne touche la peau. Marie tressaillit et se mit à trembler lorsqu'il fit glisser la batte le long de son bras.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, murmura-t-elle.

L'homme, feignant la sympathie, fit une petite moue.

\- Ma pauvre, pauvre fille, chantonna-t-il, je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant ».

Avant que Marie n'ait pu calmer sa crise d'angoisse, il lança de nouveau sa batte vers elle. Mais cette fois-ci en visant le genou. Elle cria d'agonie. La force du coup avait sûrement dû lui casser l'articulation.

« JE VOUS EN PRIE ! cria-t-elle, une fois le souffle revenu. JE VOUS EN PRIE, NE FAITES PAS ÇA !

\- T'ai-je déjà parlé de mon premier match de baseball, Marie ? Hm ?

\- Non… Vous ne m'en avez pas parlé » répondit-elle en sanglotant.

L'homme hocha la tête et se mit à faire un cercle autour d'elle, d'un pas détendu.

\- C'était à la fin de mon adolescence, un peu avant mes 20 ans. J'étais le plus grand espoir de mon équipe. J'étais un putain de bon batteur et j'avais hâte de me mesurer au meilleur lanceur de la ligue. Tout le monde savait que j'étais bon. Ils pensaient simplement que l'autre était meilleur. Mais est-ce que tu sais… ce qu'il s'est passé… lorsque je me suis positionné sur la plateforme… et que je me suis préparé ? l'interrogea-t-il en se positionnant derrière elle, la batte juste derrière sa tête.

\- Non ? s'enquit-elle timidement.

Il fit un sourire sinistre.

\- Les fans ont commencé à chanter mon nom pour m'encourager. Kol…Kol… Kol ! Le lanceur a envoyé sa première balle de la soirée… et là… »

Kol balança sa batte et regarda le corps inerte de la fille tomber à terre en même temps que la chaise, dans un bruit assourdissant. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au corps toujours attaché à la chaise. Il leva en l'air sa batte, se préparant de nouveau à heurter sa jolie tête.

« J'ai réussi à faire un home run. »

Caroline marcha d'un pas décidé à travers les allées de bureaux et d'ateliers de son lieu de travail, sachant parfaitement où elle se rendait. Elle tenait le journal d'une main et une tasse de café dans l'autre.

Sa matinée avait d'abord commencé par un peu de sport et de la caféine pour pouvoir tenir la journée. Elle avait trouvé une information qui la rendait à la fois surexcitée et un peu en colère.

Elle entra d'une démarche sautillante dans le bureau de Matt Donovan, capitaine du FBI. Matt était la plus jeune personne à avoir obtenu ce poste. C'était en fait le plus jeune à avoir gravi les échelons aussi rapidement et elle admirait cela chez lui. Elle espérait qu'un jour elle pourrait travailler de manière aussi acharnée et avec autant d'implication que lui.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter sur son bureau le journal qu'elle avait à la main. Matt sursauta.

Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches, un sourire faux sur le visage. Il était honnêtement incapable de prédire s'il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête, ou bien si elle était réellement de bonne humeur.

« Salut Caro, fit Matt, hésitant.

Elle inclina la tête de manière respectueuse.

\- Monsieur Donovan.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Matt au travail, lui rappela-t-il.

Il souleva le journal et l'ouvrit.

\- Que suis-je censé regarder ?

\- Le « Baltimore Times ».

\- Caro… la prévint-il.

\- Tu sais pertinemment ce que je veux que tu regardes, l'accusa-t-elle, sa bonne humeur se dissipant.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas –

\- Le plus jeune frère Salvatore, Matt ! Tu l'as appréhendé ? Sans mon aide ?! Tu m'avais pourtant dit que je pouvais être utile sur cette affaire ! C'était censé être le moment pour prouver que mon entraînement était terminé.

\- Caroline, tes notes ont bien été prises en compte, mais nous l'avons trouvé sans avoir eu besoin de consulter ce que tu avais trouvé.

\- Seulement parce qu'il s'est dénoncé lui même ! maugréa-t-elle. En plus, ce n'était pas l'objet de mon travail et tu le sais très bien.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas oublier qui dirige ici ? Tu vas finir par me décrédibiliser, plaisanta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Même s'il était son supérieur, il était souvent plus tolérant avec Caroline. Bien sûr, elle en profitait totalement, comme là par exemple.

\- Le journal parle d'un autre meurtre, l'informa-t-elle.

Elle désigna du doigt l'article.

\- Je veux participer à cette affaire.

\- Tu veux nous aider ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Elle acquiesça vivement.

\- Je veux vous aider à attraper « Le Frappeur ».

\- Caroline, il vient à nouveau d'exploser la cervelle d'une fille et nous n'avons toujours _aucune_ piste. Tu m'expliques comment tu pourrais nous aider à résoudre l'affaire ?

\- C'est toi le chef. À toi de me le dire.

\- Donc _maintenant,_ c'est moi qui dirige », la taquina-t-il.

Caroline lui fit un grand sourire, sincère cette fois-ci. Elle était incapable de lui en vouloir longtemps. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle voulait progresser dans sa carrière.

Caroline était censée retrouver des tueurs en série et non continuer à faire des entraînements inutiles ou trier des papiers derrière un bureau. Elle était en bonne forme physique et était tout à fait capable de se défendre – contrairement aux dires de ses collègues et de ses supérieurs. En plus elle n'était pas stupide. Résoudre une enquête n'était pas aussi difficile pour elle que ce que tout le monde pensait.

« S'il-te-plaît, Matt… laisse-moi aider. Laisse moi faire mon boulot », le supplia-t-elle avec ses meilleurs yeux de chien battu.

Matt était incapable de résister à ça.

Exactement comme prévu, son expression montra qu'il était sur le point de céder. Il se baissa dans sa chaise et sortit un dossier de son bureau.

« J'ai discuté avec d'autres agents… Nous avons envisagé de prendre des mesures drastiques, étant donné qu'il continue à nous échapper. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de lien entre les victimes et il ne nous laisse aucune trace à suivre. Nous n'avons rien sur lequel enquêter. Si nous voulons mettre un terme à tous ces meurtres, nous nous devons de tout essayer.

\- N'importe quoi, dit-elle avec enthousiasme, s'asseyant sur une des chaises en face de lui. Je ferais n'importe quoi. Donne-moi simplement une chance pour prouver ce que je vaux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saisisses à quel point ce que je vais te demander est fou.

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- Caroline, cela va être très dangereux. Tu _devrais_ t'en soucier. Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée de te laisser faire ça. Mais situation oblige… », termina-t-il en soupirant.

Il lui passa deux enveloppes cartonnées avec un badge.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda avec frayeur l'une des deux étiquettes. Matt grimaça.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est une situation désespérée.

\- Mais cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Si, justement. Le classeur contient le questionnaire que tu devras _lui_ donner », la renseigna Matt, désignant de la tête le classeur en question.

« Pourquoi doit-il être impliqué dans là-dedans ?

\- Pour deux raisons. Premièrement, les psychopathes ont la même façon de penser, n'est-ce pas ? Qui serait mieux placer pour savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un tueur ? Deuxièmement, c'est un essai pour de futures affaires. On pense utiliser les criminels pour aider à résoudre d'autres cas. Si l'on arrive à faire en sorte que le pire d'entre eux nous aide, alors le reste ne devrait pas être trop difficile à convaincre. »

Caroline écarquilla les yeux, réalisant subitement l'ampleur de sa mission. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Demander à un tueur en série comment en trouver un autre était à la fois une bonne et une très mauvaise idée. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui garantissait qu'il accepterait de les aider ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si l'essai échouait ?

« Donc… Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

Matt se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je te demande d'aller le questionner au sujet du « Frappeur ». S'il y a un moyen de le trouver, il le connaît forcément. Prends lui autant d'informations que tu peux. J'aurais volontiers demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire, mais… euh… il a déjà arrêté de répondre aux questions de quatre autres agents et a catégoriquement refusé de les aider. Donc nous avons pensé-

\- Qu'une jolie blonde pourrait réussir à le faire changer d'avis », acheva-t-elle, dégoûtée par Matt. Comment pouvait-il lui demander d'utiliser son physique ? De tous les gens autour d'elle, Matt était celui qui connaissait le mieux son passé !

Quand elle vivait encore dans la rue, seule et frigorifiée, c'était Matt et Bonnie qui lui étaient venus en aide. Ils l'avaient logée, nourrie et rassurée. Et maintenant, il lui demandait de réaliser l'unique chose de son passé qu'elle voulait oublier.

« Je t'ai dit que ça ne me plaisait pas de te demander ça. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres choix. Tu voulais avoir l'occasion de prouver de quoi tu étais capable et ce sera peut-être celle-ci. Nous ne savons pas ce qui le décidera à nous aider, mais nous devons essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Sinon nous n'y arriverons jamais. S'il ne veut rien te dire, alors dis-moi simplement ce qu'il fait. Comment est-ce qu'il passe son temps, à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble, comment est sa cellule… ce genre de détails. Tout nous sera utile.

\- Et si j'arrive à lui soutirer des informations ? s'enquit Caroline.

\- Tu veux une motivation ? demanda-t-il en hochant la tête. D'accord. Si tu arrives à le faire répondre au questionnaire, ou à avoir d'autres informations sur l'affaire… Elle est à toi.

\- Hein ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

Elle ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite.

\- Yep, confirma Matt en souriant. J'en ai déjà parlé au directeur, vu que j'avais cette idée depuis un petit moment. Si tu arrives à lui soutirer quoi que ce soit, l'affaire est à toi. Tu devras me rapporter au fur et à mesure ce que tu auras trouvé, bien sûr… Mais pour le reste, c'est toi qui t'en occuperas. Si tu parviens à trouver ce que l'on veut _et_ si tu arrives à _le_ capturer… Tu seras promue agent du FBI à plein temps. Plus besoin de cours théoriques. Considère ceci comme ton dernier test.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

\- Pas du tout. Rends-toi aujourd'hui à la prison de Baltimore à 15h00. J'informerai Elijah de ton arrivée. Il t'expliquera comment te comporter lors de ta visite.

\- Merci ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant pour se jeter sur Matt.

Au diable les règles de bureau, elle devait absolument le prendre dans ses bras.

Il rigola et retourna l'étreinte sans hésitation, avant de la repousser un peu.

« Va te préparer avant que je change d'avis. Et Caro… Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

\- Oui. Je te promets », le rassura-t-elle, sortant rapidement du bureau avant qu'il décide de revenir sur son offre.

Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir conduire ? Elle était beaucoup trop stressée, inquiète et excitée à la fois pour arriver à se concentrer. Peut-être que Bonnie serait d'accord pour l'y emmener. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle sache s'y rendre plus vite.

Malgré le fait qu'ils l'avaient plusieurs fois taquinée à ce sujet – dès qu'elle s'était sentie mieux dans sa peau pour _plaisanter_ là-dessus – elle ne s'était pas souvent rendue là-bas.

Elle sortit du bâtiment, le poids de sa mission lui pesant sur les épaules. Caroline était sur le point de rencontrer le tueur en série le plus vicieux que la terre aie jamais portée… Enfin d'après les journaux. Mais il devait forcément y avoir une part de vérité. Ses meurtres étaient pires que ceux des frères Salvatore, pourtant connus pour leur atrocité pires même que ceux du « Frappeur » pourtant présent dans tous les journaux, avec deux à trois meurtres par _semaine._ C'était, bien sûr,deux à trois meurtres de trop.

Et voilà qu'elle se préparait à rencontrer l'homme qui était responsable de crimes bien plus horribles encore.

Le célèbre Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline arriva dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous avec Elijah. Elle était vêtue de son plus beau tailleur, prête à prouver qu'elle était plus que capable de s'occuper cette mission.

Assise dans la voiture de Bonnie, dans son ensemble noir moulant, elle tenait entre les mains sa sacoche, son badge et son questionnaire.

Malgré les nœuds présents dans son estomac, elle s'assura de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

Elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Elijah Mikaelson et elle hésitait sur la façon de se comporter avec lui. Etait-ce quelqu'un de bien ? Ou quelqu'un de repoussant et d'égoïste ? Caroline avait pu rencontrer un bon nombre de personnalités différentes et certaines l'avaient vraiment écoeurées. Elle espérait qu'Elijah n'en ferait pas parti.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira, Caro ? » demanda Bonnie, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

Caroline acquiesça.

« Oui… J'ai déjà dit à Matt que je le ferai.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi de te voir renoncer. Fais-le uniquement si tu en as envie.

\- Je veux que les gens arrêtent de s'inquiéter et de se demander si je vais tenir le coup ou pas. Je suis une grande fille et j'ai déjà vécu des situations difficiles. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir jusqu'à présent, donc il n'y a pas de raison que je ne survive pas à ça.

\- Quand Matt et moi t'avons trouvée dans la rue, ça n'avait rien à voir. Là tu es sur le point de faire connaissance avec un horrible meurtrier. Exactement comme si vous deux alliez déjeuner ensemble.

\- Bonnie ! Je suis capable de le faire. S'il-te-plaît… Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? » supplia Caroline à son amie.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils se connaissaient… Ils ne pouvaient plus la croire aussi fragile, si ?

« Je suis désolée, répondit Bonnie en soupirant. Je me fais simplement du soucis pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu soies blessée.

\- Je le sais et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mais crois-moi, je peux le faire », la rassura Caroline en la serrant contre elle. Puis elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et sortit. Bonnie lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête, avant de démarrer la voiture et quitter le pénitentiaire.

Le moment était enfin arrivé. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille seule à présent.

Caroline se dirigea vers l'entrée principale, allant d'un pas déterminé vers sa destination.

Ses talons résonnèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle se rendait vers le bureau d'Elijah, lisant un à un les noms sur les plaques et tentant de paraître aussi confiante que possible. Caroline prit une profonde respiration, puis toqua plusieurs fois contre la porte en bois massif.

« Entrez » fit une voix cordiale de l'autre côté.

Elle entra et remarqua en premier la lumière tamisée qui donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce. Les murs et le mobilier sombres contribuaient aussi à cette ambiance inattendue ainsi que la bibliothèque, les armoires, les tableaux et tous les petits détails de la décoration.

Même si deux sièges en cuir étaient placés devant le bureau, Caroline préféra rester debout, encore hésitante sur la démarche à suivre. Elijah, lui, était assis derrière son bureau, parcourant des dossiers qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Bonjour, dit-elle poliment. Je suis Caroline Forbes…

\- Ah, oui. C'est Matt Donovan qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Il referma les dossiers qu'il était en train de lire et porta son attention sur elle.

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Il semblait être quelqu'un de bien pour l'instant. Il était aussi très bien élevé.

« C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Forbes. Je suis le docteur Elijah Mikaelson. Monsieur Donovan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très proches tous les deux. Il m'a aussi raconté que vous étiez encore en apprentissage ?

\- Pour le moment. Je pense que monsieur Donovan a fait en sorte que j'y reste, pour éviter que je m'occupe d'affaires dangereuses.

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé ici dans ce cas ? Surtout pour cette mission là.

\- Même si j'ai dû le convaincre un peu, je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'il est désespéré d'obtenir des réponses. Il veut aussi savoir si cette méthode est utilisable pour d'autres affaires et comme « Le Frappeur » n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, on a besoin de l'attraper.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Elijah d'un ton distant. Je pense que le programme qu'il a l'intention de commencer est une idée singulière, mais intrigante. J'hésite un peu, cela dit, à vous laisser vous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Etes-vous sûre de vouloir le faire ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle aussitôt, craignant qu'il lui enlève sa chance.

Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils simplement pas lui faire confiance ?

\- Je peux le faire.

\- Je vous ai demandé si vous en aviez envie, pas si vous en étiez capable, insista Elijah.

Soit.

\- Oui… Je tiens à le faire, affirma-t-elle.

Elle commençait un peu à hésiter, mais elle se garda bien de lui montrer.

\- Bien… si vous êtes certaine », fit-il avec un signe de tête.

Son regard se posa sur elle pour tenter de lire son visage. Caroline tenta de maintenir l'expression la plus stoïque possible, priant pour qu'il n'entende pas son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine ou qu'il ne remarque pas sa crainte d'échouer à la mission confiée par Matt.

« Monsieur Donovan m'a expliqué qu'il y avait des protocoles à garder en tête pendant ma visite… » lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elijah réajusta sa veste, avant de se lever avec une dignité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez un homme. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être au-dessus de tout le monde, mais il était définitivement quelqu'un d'important dans la hiérarchie.

« Pas seulement à garder en tête, mademoiselle Forbes, mais à respecter scrupuleusement et à ne pas s'éloigner. Comprenez-vous bien ?

\- Je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle, sa poigne se raffermissant sur sa sacoche.

Elijah hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse.

« Dans ce cas, voulez-vous bien me suivre ? Ou désirez-vous encore un peu de temps pour vous préparer ?

\- Je vous remercie, mais je me sens prête.

\- Alors je vous demanderai de rester près de moi, cela est dans votre intérêt », lui conseilla-t-il.

L'avertissement sous-jacent lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle l'écoute. Caroline hocha plusieurs fois la tête et se mit à le suivre de près, de façon à rester juste à côté ou derrière lui.

Elle ne manqua pas les regards des employés fixés sur eux alors qu'ils passaient devant les bureaux. Ayant toujours fait profil bas à l'école, Caroline n'avait pas l'habitude que tout le monde la regarde. À part Matt et Bonnie, personne ne faisait attention à l'excentrique et fougueuse Caroline. Chacun s'occupait de ses propres affaires et la laissait s'occuper des siennes.

Caroline les vit détourner les yeux pour retourner à leurs occupations, craignant de les fixer trop longtemps. La raison derrière leurs regards permanents lui traversa l'esprit et elle se demanda alors comment elle avait pu oublier. Elijah et Klaus partageaient le même nom de famille. Pouvaient-ils être… parentés ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'une coïncidence ?

« Bien », commença Elijah en atteignant une porte donnant sur des escaliers.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'iraient pas près des autres prisonniers. Klaus était gardé dans un endroit isolé.

« Je suis certain que vous êtes au courant du passé de Niklaus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est dur de l'oublier », murmura-t-elle en déglutissant bruyamment.

Caroline nota qu'Elijah avait appelé Klaus par un nom qui ne lui était pas familier. Était-ce son vrai nom ? Les journaux faisaient toujours référence à lui sous le nom de Klaus et rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin de surnom. Son prénom seul suffisait à le rendre célèbre.

« Pour être sûr que vous n'oubliez pas, laissez-moi vous rappeler ce dont il est capable, annonça Elijah en dévalant les marches.

\- Niklaus a été en mesure d'éviter la garde à vue pendant plusieurs années. La police ne possédait aucun autre indice que son prénom – et encore, elle n'était même pas sûre que ce soit le bon. Les meurtres de Niklaus sont nombreux et absolument abominables. Il est resté libre durant quatre ans, faisant la collection des cœurs et des lettres d'amour d'innombrables femmes et hommes. Il leur _prenait_ littéralement le cœur. Niklaus n'a jamais été timide sur son travail. Il… Vous m'écoutez, Caroline ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que… Je me rappelle l'avoir lu dans les journaux. Ça me rend malade.

\- Comme la plupart des gens. Pour revenir à ce que j'étais en train de dire… Il n'a jamais été timide. En fait, il est même devenu assez prétentieux lorsqu'il a compris que la police n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Je pense que vous vous rappelez de l'incident particulier arrivé en Alabama ?

\- Les cinq hommes et femmes qu'il a tués près d'un entrepôt… » fit-elle faiblement, ne désirant pas continuer.

\- Oui, et après ? » insista Elijah, refusant de la laisser tranquille.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre et tenta de ravaler la nausée qui lui montait au fond de la gorge. Elle avait cependant assuré qu'elle était capable de le faire et connaître ses crimes faisait parti du travail. Il était nécessaire d'être capable d'énoncer ses crimes à voix haute.

« Il a peint « Le Cri » de Munch sur les murs de l'entrepôt. Avec leur sang.

\- Exact. Il a fait une foutue peinture au doigt, dit-il calmement en secouant la tête. Il a entièrement utilisé le sang de ses victimes. Il nous a même gentiment laissé un autographe.

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a pu être arrêté, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était plus assez discret ?

\- C'est plutôt dû à son émotivité. S'ils étaient incapables de l'arrêter, c'est principalement parce qu'il était imprévisible. Niklaus s'attaquait à qui il voulait, quand il le voulait. Mais son erreur a été de massacrer par colère plutôt que par plaisir, comme il le faisait habituellement. Il n'a pas assez bien masqué ses traces.

\- Quelle était la raison du massacre ? Les journaux ont dit qu'il avait été trouvé au bord d'une rivière, couvert de sang et que les corps étaient introuvables.

\- Jusqu'à présent, il a refusé de le dire à qui que ce soit », dit Elijah avec un soupir.

\- Même à son frère ? » s'enquit-elle gentiment, le regard honteux levé vers lui.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Même à son frère, répéta Elijah. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit mis sous ma surveillance. Je suis le seul qui sache comment faire avec lui.

\- Était-ce pour cela que les gens nous fixaient ? Tout le monde est au courant ?

\- Tout le monde sait parfaitement bien qui je suis. Cela les effraie de savoir que deux frères ayant le même sang résident au même endroit. Ils ont tous peur que je devienne comme eux.

\- Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air de quelqu'un capable de tuer des centaines de personnes.

\- Niklaus non plus. Pas il y a cinq ans. Nous avons tous un point de rupture, mademoiselle Forbes. Lorsqu'il a atteint le sien, le changement est devenu définitif. Niklaus a tué pour une raison seulement une seule fois. Tout le reste a été pour le plaisir. »

Caroline frissonna, essayant d'imaginer ce que cela devait faire d'être parenté à un tel psychopathe.

« Étiez-vous au courant qu'il s'agissait de votre frère avant son arrestation il y a un an ? demanda-t-elle timidement, craignant que quelqu'un les surprenne. Saviez-vous comment retrouver Klaus pendant toutes ces années ? »

Elijah resta silencieux, le regard stoïque. Puis il se remit à marcher, l'incitant à le suivre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à Caroline.

« Nous avons besoin de parler des protocoles.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Niklaus sait que Donovan veut l'interroger pour avoir des informations. Je suis sûr que l'on vous a déjà parlé des quatre agents qui ont vainement tenté de l'interroger. Vous devrez faire extrêmement attention lorsque vous serez avec lui. Niklaus n'a pas vu de femmes depuis des mois.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle poliment en suivant Elijah.

Ils descendirent une dernière volée de marches avant de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir.

\- Il est placé derrière une vitre pour d'évidentes raisons. Ne touchez pas cette vitre, ni ne vous en approchez. Ne lui donnez rien d'autres que des feuilles en papier. Nous n'avons pas besoin que Niklaus reçoive une arme quelconque entre ses mains. Avez-vous tout compris jusqu'à présent ?

\- Oui. Comptez-vous venir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant une porte surveillée par un garde. Elijah hésita une seconde, se demandant comment il allait lui répondre.

\- Bien que Niklaus me respecte, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous y alliez seule, dit-il d'une voix basse. Il y a une dernière chose que vous devez savoir avant que je parte. Sous aucun prétexte vous ne devez lui donner d'informations personnelles, compris ? Pas un mot sur votre passé, présent ou futur.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle.

Elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir.

\- Niklaus est, en plus du reste, un manipulateur. Ne le laissez pas vous atteindre. Il y a une grande détermination en vous que j'admire et en laquelle je crois, mais même la personne la plus forte peut se faire avoir dans un moment vulnérable. Ne le laissez pas jouer de la sorte avec vous.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas, je vous le promets », le rassura-t-elle.

Elijah lui fit de nouveau un sourire, cette fois-ci accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Puis il repartit dans les escaliers.

Une fois hors de vue, Caroline se tourna vers le garde qui l'attendait et le salua. Elle le suivit dans une autre pièce. Le petit espace dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer était rempli d'écrans montrant les vidéos des caméras de sécurité, posées à plein d'endroits différents. Il y avait aussi une entrée menant sur plusieurs cellules, ainsi qu'un petit bureau avec des papiers éparpillés un peu partout. Elle remarqua en dernier l'endroit entièrement vitré où était gardé toutes les armes à feu.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Brady. Le docteur vous a-t-il déjà parlé de la vitre ?

\- Oui - Bonjour, je suis Caroline Forbes.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer Caroline. Maintenant, dit-il en montrant le SAS de sécurité. Caroline avança prudemment à l'intérieur. Puis il referma la porte derrière elle, avant de la verrouiller.

\- Sa pièce est un peu plus loin. Ouvrez la porte et vous y serez. Comme j'ai mis une chaise pour vous, il sait déjà qu'il va recevoir de la visite.

\- Oh, c'est très gentil. Merci », répondit-elle nerveusement, tentant de calmer ses nerfs.

Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, mais ne se sentit pas mieux.

Quand le bruit de la première porte électrique s'arrêta, un _clac_ se fit entendre de l'autre côté, signalant l'ouverture la porte opposée _._ Caroline regarda droit devant elle, se préparant pour la suite. Le moment était enfin arrivé. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de montrer aux autres qu'ils se trompaient sur son compte et qu'elle pouvait mener à bien cette mission. Caroline était dans la mesure de parler à un des plus grands meurtriers ayants jamais existé.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans la pièce à petit pas, elle eut l'impression de marcher droit dans les portes de l'Enfer. Mais si tel était le cas, alors elle le ferait la tête haute et sur ses gardes. C'était l'occasion pour elle de faire ses preuves. Le moment d'attraper « Le Frappeur ». L'opportunité de prouver qu'elle était capable de faire ce qu'aucun autre agent n'avait pu réaliser jusqu'à présent. Gagner la confiance d'un horrible assassin pour pouvoir lui soutirer des informations.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire.

* * *

Le premier chapitre met l'histoire en place et n'est donc pas le plus palpitant, mais j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, en particulier si la traduction vous déplaît - ça m'aidera à m'améliorer :)


End file.
